1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for anchoring bolts and more specifically it relates to an anchor bolt installation system comprised of a single-use capsule containing a mono-component anchoring substance for anchoring fastening articles to walls or similar structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Wall anchors have been in use for years. Wall anchors are generally utilized to provide a receptacle to which a fastener such as a bolt or screw may be attached to retain a load. Previously existing wall anchors have generally been comprised of anchor screws which are inserted into a wall and then used as an anchor for additional fasteners. However, such anchor screws are often installed in such a way that allows the anchor or fastener to wiggle or loosen over time, thus compromising the integrity of the anchoring system and creating a risk that the load will become dislodged and fall away from the wall.
Anchoring systems have been introduced which utilize adhesive components within a wall anchor. However, these anchoring systems, such as the capsule disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,266, have used multiple components which, when manually mixed, form an adhesive compound. These systems require that the installer properly mix the multiple components to form the compound, and failure to do so can compromise the integrity of the anchor. Additionally, the requirement of mixing multiple components can often create a mess for the individual installing the anchor and, in some cases, requires the use of specialized tools which would not otherwise be needed for installing an anchor within a wall or other structure.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved anchor bolt installation system comprised of a single-use capsule containing a mono-component anchoring substance for anchoring fastening articles to walls or similar structures.